Latin and Greek
by Aldira
Summary: Stranded in New York while being chased by a Minotaur was not how Harry planned to spend Christmas break. Camp Half-Blood? Demigod? Him? No, his parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. Right? Future slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson series.

Warnings: future slash, meaning boyxboy, Harry Potter timeline is shifted forwards

Note: Takes place during the _Titan's Curse_ and the _Goblet of Fire_.

**Latin and Greek**

Harry sighed, setting down his heavy trunk to ease his aching muscles before lifting it once more with a grunt to continue his grueling task. He repeated this process multiple times until he finally caved in and collapsed on top of the smooth wooden surface.

"Merlin, help me," muttered Harry, wondering if he should rummage through the worn fabric he called a backpack for a quick snack. He breathed in the salty scent of the ocean, deciding it smelled much better here than when he had first arrived at the airport. Though that was to be expected since smoke of all kinds was the norm in the Big Apple. It was nearing Christmas and the sheer amount of people present was alarming. Many times he was almost separated from the Dursleys. It was like they were doing it on purpose, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

How long would it be until he got there? The brunet has been walking with this enormous weight for who knows how long. He didn't mean to get kicked out of his uncle's car. But he would do it again if it meant defending his godfather's name. His green eyes flashed poisonously when he remembered his whale of an uncle insulting and degrading Sirius. Harry knew he had to protect his father figure, but maybe shouting back at Vernon wasn't his brightest of moments. So here he was. Walking down a deserted road, heading in the direction his family had sped off to. He had a vague idea of the beach house his aunt had described to Dudley. But it was just that. Descriptions. No idea where it was located whatsoever. And that's where the problem lay. Time was an issue, too. Although it was just before noon, he wanted to arrive there before night fall. Now, that seems like just enough time to get to his destination, but since Harry had no inkling of where it was located, how far it even was from here, and quipped with his horrible direction sense, this was basically a lost cause. Almost like Ron and Harry working on a project without Hermione.

A sudden growling sound came from his left, making him freeze. His heartbeat sped up rapidly.

_Please be a dog. Please be a fluffy, cute dog. _He knew, however, that dogs can't make that sort of snarl. It was just his luck that a werewolf would find him. Slowly turning his head to the source of the sound, bracing for scowling teeth to greet him, Harry gaped when a different creature stood not far from where he sat.

Well, it was to be expected a werewolf would't be out in broad daylight with the full moon a few days away. But he seriously wasn't expecting a freaking Minotaur of all things to be staring at him like he was a piece of meat. And was it wearing Fruit of the Loom underwear? He snapped out of his thoughts when it stepped forwards suddenly. Harry eyed the beast warily, catching sight of the bared yellow teeth and pointed horns.

_My wand's in my trunk. I can't get it out in time. _

That left only one option: run.

Harry jumped up, grabbed his trunk, and ran as fast as he could away from the Minotaur.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ he chanted in his head, practically hearing 's voice chastising him for his language. But really, being unwillingly chosen as a Hogwarts Champion and getting chased by a Minotaur?

_Best Christmas gift ever!_ he cheered sarcastically.

The trunk seemed to have gained even more weight, slowly slipping from his fingers. He hiked it up and glanced behind to see the creature gaining ground. Harry whipped his head around, sprinting with renewed vigor as he heard it give a heart stopping roar.

_I can't keep going like this. I need my wand. _His eyes darted wildly around, looking for anything that could help buy him time. Spotting a hill to his left, he veered sharply in that direction and threw his body forward, working his legs as fast as he could. Once at the top, Harry dropped to his knees and flung the lid of his trunk open, frantically jerking his head up to check the Minotaur's rapid progress up. Tearing through his possessions carelessly, he snatched his wand and closed his trunk with a click, shoving the heavy load down the hill, dragging the beast along for the descent. With a furious bellow, it started climbing once more after tossing the trunk aside, moving faster than ever before. Just as Harry was about to cast a spell, silver arrows shot out from behind him and pierced the Minotaur, turning him into a shower of dust.

"Huh, and thou call this place safe," a contemptuous voice spoke. Harry turned to see a beautiful, dark haired girl make her silver bow disappear. An attractive boy with sea green eyes standing next to her with a sword in his hand scratched the back of his neck almost sheepishly.

"It is safe!" he insisted. "You just need to cross the pine tree."

The girl scoffed, not believing what the other teen was saying. Harry stared at them until a centaur strode forwards. He sagged a little in relief. Centaurs. He could deal with centaurs. They were familiar. But why did Harry have a feeling that his life just got ten times more difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson series.

Warnings: Future slash, meaning boyxboy

Note: Takes place during the _Titan's Curse._

**Latin and Greek**

"Who carries a trunk nowadays?" Percy grumbled as he dragged it up the hill, sending a curious glance at the other dark-haired boy.

Harry chose to ignore the question and, instead, asked one of his own.

"Where is this place?"

"Camp Half-Blood," grunted Percy, setting the trunk at his feet with a thump.

What? Half-blood as in one magical parent and one muggle parent? Harry observed the group of teens in front of him before deciding to keep his mouth shut about magic in case he broke any laws. But then again, there _was_ a centaur present, so they had to be somewhat magical.

"What's your name?"

"Harry," he replied, heart still pumping with adrenaline from his close encounter with a Minotaur. As inconspicuously as he could, Harry pocketed his wand, brushing it off as if he was simply shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ooh, British," Thalia remarked, eyeing him critically before raising an eyebrow. "Yo, Percy! You have a long-lost brother you never told me about?"

Percy blinked in surprise.

"I'm pretty sure I have no other siblings," he said, turning his head to observe Harry, noting the matching black hair and green eyes.

"We will be holding a game of Capture the Flag against the Hunters, as it is tradition of Camp Half-Blood," Chiron stepped forward, ushering the campers to get ready and prepare.

Harry stiffened when he met the centaur's knowing eyes.

_Stupid centaurs and their omnipotent minds. _

_ "_Percy, do you mind?" asked Chiron, gesturing with a nod at Harry.

"This way to Hermes' cabin," Percy placed his hands on his shoulders, steering him in a random direction.

"Hey, dimwit! You forgot his trunk!" called Thalia.

"You carry it!" Percy shot back. "_I'm_ giving him a _tour_!"

"Hermes?" Harry titled his head, "As in the god?"

Before the taller could reply, gasps were heard all around. The hands guiding him loosened their grip before falling off their perch.

A sense of foreboding filled Harry's stomach. He slowly turned around, seeing the shocked expression on Percy's face. Further away, the group of girls with silver jacks were staring in horror, betrayal flashing in their eyes.

"Impossible," he heard one of them mumble.

Harry looked up, catching sight of the floating hologram above his head. He didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a stag.

"No way," Percy whispered. His sea green eyes bored into emerald ones. "You're the son of _Artemis_?"

Stepping back from the intense stares, Harry shook his head.

"No, I can't be."

Percy pointed at the hologram. "_That_ isn't a lie."

No, it was impossible. Harry ran his hand through his hair tiredly, trying to come up with a way to convince the other boy.

"Gods just don't exist. I'm not the son of Artemis," Whoever that was, Harry added mentally, "so if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way."

He made to grab his trunk from Thalia's frozen form. It's just after lunch time, so to find the Dursleys, if he started moving now—but which direction again?— he should arrive before dinner. Maybe later. Much, much later. He sighed, oh he was so screwed.

Just as Harry was about to start retracing his steps, he turned only to come face to face—err, chest—with Chiron.

"On the contrary, Harry Potter. Gods are real," the centaur's eyes twinkled, almost as if saying, "Just like your magic."

Harry swallowed, a bit unnerved by Chiron's sudden reappearance.

"So, what now? Gods are real, so what do you want me to do?"

The centaur paced slowly in front of him.

"You'll have to stay and train, Mr. Potter," Woah, when did he give him his last name? "for when a demigod learns about his true identity, danger will become a regular occurrence."

He resisted the urge to snort. Please, like anything could top being hunted down by a dark lord.

"I think you got it all wrong. Lily Evans is my mother, not this Artemis person, whoever the heck— "

"Finish that sentence," one of the girls in silver warned, "and I will not show mercy, even if you are," here her eloquence failed her, "my lady's son."

She had her bow strung, arrow poised to attack, aimed right at his head.

Harry flinched back before defiance rose in him. He lifted his chin up and narrowed his eyes. People may see him as suicidal, but he was anything if not loyal to the core, and that extended to his deceased mother, even if he didn't get to know her.

"I can't deny the truth," he raised his hands up, "so shoot me."

Tension filled the air as the two stared each other down, neither willing to give any ground.

"I believe it's time to commence Capture the Flag," Chiron interrupted, breaking the strained atmosphere.

Percy snapped out of his trance and grabbed Harry's wrist, dragging him away.

"Man, you've got a death wish," he muttered before ruffling the shorter's hair playfully. "My team, got it?"

"Wait, what?"

"You're on my team," Percy clarified. "We're playing against the Hunters."

"The who?"

"The girls in silver."

"Oh, shoot," frowned Harry, well aware of the gazes of contempt directed in his direction.

"Yep," Percy nodded, noticing the hateful stares, "you're screwed. But that just means you'll be a good decoy. They'll be too busy trying to kill you that we'll win."

Harry gaped at him incredulously.

"Don't worry, it's against the rules to kill someone," he patted his back in what he intended to be a comforting way. To Harry, however, it only solidified his soon to be death (he could literally feel the burn of their eyes drilling into the back of his head). Man, why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut?


End file.
